


Hurt And Comfort (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ed is hurt.





	Hurt And Comfort (Fanart)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPUIbXS8uhpeH_E9KP4iUP3RX987QBwHkbtIhL1uisqBXSRw0EpfQDeVKOdwygYAg?key=QnRLb3pIWHB1dHdRc2lyZXlyc1RjNHhpZG15ZDVB&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
